The present disclosure relates generally to display apparatuses. Display apparatuses are used to display sheet material, such as pictures, greeting cards, recipes, and the like. Display apparatuses are used in homes, such as in kitchens, living rooms, and bedroom, in offices, and in college dormitories, among a wide variety of other places.
Conventional solutions for displaying sheet material are not entirely satisfactory. For example, refrigerators are a common place to display photos and children's artwork with magnets used to secure the photos in place. However, magnets have limited holding strength and can fail to hold thicker sheet materials or more than one or two items of sheet material. Further, some refrigerator surfaces are not magnetically attractable, which makes magnet holders unusable.
Other known display apparatuses are limited in the number of items of sheet material they can display. Some conventional display apparatuses are not sufficiently portable. Still other known display apparatuses can not attach to items such as windows or metal surfaces.
Thus, there exists a need for display apparatuses that improve upon and advances the design of known display apparatuses. Examples of new and useful display apparatuses relevant to the needs existing in the field are discussed below.